


You & I

by IllogicalLogic



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bullying, Ditching school, F/F, Fights, First Multiple Chapter Fanfiction woo, Gay, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Punk Jack, Punksepticeye, Self-Harm, Swimming, Tags Are Hard, Violence, cute cuddles, highschool, o shi it dat boi waddup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalLogic/pseuds/IllogicalLogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This morning the sun shines<br/>But I'm cold. </p><p>Today people laugh together<br/>But I cry alone.</p><p>Tonight someone helps me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold

Jack stumbled out of his front door, hearing a leather belt slam against the door behind him.  
"GET BACK HERE, BOI!!"  
Jack ignored the voice and kept running although his body begged him to stop, pain coursing through his bruised and bloody body.

Once he was at least two miles away he sat on the edge of the sidewalk. He breathed heavily between his quiet sobs. His body shook violently as he dropped his head into his hands and countinued to sob.  
"F-fuck." he whimpered louder then he had intended. 

"..Jack?"

Jack tensed at the deep voice that so smoothly pronouced his name.  
Jack turned to look at the man standing a few feet away from him. His hair dyed a bright red.  
Jack recognized him, but didn't remember from where.

"H-ow do you.. Know m-y name..?"  
Jack asked, his attempt at keeping his voice steady failing as his voice broke twice.

The man looked at Jack, his eyes wide.  
"I.. Um.. We go to the same school..  
We have the first three class periods together, as well as the final period.... But enough about that.. Are you okay?" He kneeled in front of Jack, and studied the scratches and cuts on his face. He rose his hand to Jacks face, who in turn flinched and scooted away slightly, with a quiet whimper

"Whoa, hold on. I'm not gonna hurt you.. Just looking at your wounds..."  
The man said, his voice sounding genuine.  
"I.. I don't.. trus-t you.. I don't.. Know you..." Jack said, as he began shaking more.  
"I can't trust anyone.."

".. My name is Mark. And although I have no real  
reason you should trust me, I just hope you can  
just try to trust me. I don't want to hurt you. In  
fact I want to help you. " Mark said, his voice calm  
and soothing.

"..I.. " Renewed tears began leaking from Jacks eyes  
Mark leaned forward and hugged him.  
"Its alright. Its ok. It'll be ok" Mark said silently,  
reassuring Jack.  
"It just.. Hurts so bad.. " Jack said, sobbing  
into Marks shoulder.  
"I'm sure it does.. " Mark said before pulling  
away  
"Are you able to walk?"  
Jack shook his head  
"Alright. Thats ok. I'll just carry you."  
"ok.." Jack said before fully comprehending  
what Mark had just said. "Wait. Wha-?"  
Before Jack finished his sentence he was  
in Marks arms, bridal style.  
Jack flinched slightly  
"Oh shit.. I'm sorry, did I accidentily press  
against a bruise or cut?  
Mark said, worry flashing in his eyes.  
"I.. Um.. No.. I'm ok.."  
Mark nodded and began walking. Jack  
burried his head in Marks chest.  
Mark could feel Jacks body relaxing.  
'Good god hes light.. ' Mark thought to himself before  
looking down at Jack, noticing how thin he was.  
'Holy shit.. Hes starved.. ' Mark countinued  
thinking to himseld as he walked home with Jack  
in his arms.


	2. I'll protect you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summaries are hard.
> 
> Jack is uneasy af, Mark   
>  gets him to trust him.

Jack unburied his face from Marks chest.  
He opened his mouth to speak but became  
hyponitized by Marks chocolate covered  
almond eyes that shone against the bright sunset. Mark noticed Jack staring at him and looked down at him, connecting his eyes with Jacks ocean blue ones. Mark gave him a gentle smile.  
"..Hey...How are you holding up?" Mark said, countining to walk.  
"..I.. I feel.. Numb.. " Jack replied, his voice barley above a whisper.  
"Hmm.. Ok. Just a little longer and we'll be at  
my house." Mark said, returning his eyes to the sidewalk in front of him.  
Jack immediately tensed.  
"Wha.. I.. Um.. Your.. House?" Jack said with a shakey breath.  
"Oh. Yea. Um.. Sorry. Would you rather me take you home? I'm sure your parents are worried."  
Mark replied calmly.  
Jack instantly shook his head.  
"Oh. Nonono You're house is fine."  
Although Jack dreaded the senarios that could happen at Marks house, he dreaded what he knew would happen at home even more.

Mark heard the panic in Jacks voice and easily  
pieaced the puzzle together .  
"....They did this didn't they?" Mark said quietly, his voice grim.  
Jack began shaking nodding as he started to cry.  
Mark held Jack against his body and Jack reburried his face into Marks chest.  
"...Its ok.. You'll be ok. I'll protect you."

 

\--Time skip to when they get to Marks house--

 

"Alright. We're here." Mark said smoothly as he opened the front door  
Jack unburied his head and breathed in  
the cool air that flooded out of the house as they walked through the door.  
Mark walked over to a grey couch and gently placed Jack onto it.  
Mark kneeled down in front of him, scanned over the wounds he could see.  
"Ok. Could you take off your jacket?" Mark asked.  
Jack nodded and did as asked.  
Mark scanned over the rest of his body, Jack watched him do so, carefully twisting his wrist to make sure Mark was unable to scan it properly.

"Hmm.. Ok wait here." Mark said, standing and walking towards the stairs.  
Before Jack was able to respond, Mark disappeared into a room on the second floor.  
'Oh fuck.. Fuck fuck fuck... Why did I let him bring me here...? I bet hes looking for something to hit me with..' Jack thought to himself, panic rushing through him.

A few minutes later Mark returned with a small plastic box. He placed it on the coffe table that was in front ofthe couch Jack was sitting on.  
" Whats that? " Jack asked, willing his voice to keep steady. " "Its a first aid kit. " Mark replied, opening the box to reveal bandages, ibuprofenn disinfecting wipes, cotton balls, as well as a few other things.  
Jack let out a quiet sigh of relief as Mark opened the package the disinfecting wipes were in.  
"Alright. This might sting a bit, but that means its killing the germs." Mark said before gently pressing it against scratch on his left forearm.  
Jack tried to turn his wrist away from Marks view but failed.  
"...Jack? What is that?" Mark asked, catching a glimpse of the perfectly aligned slits on Jacks wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm. Cliff hangers.  
> Did i do the cliff hanger correctly xD?  
> Shrug  
> Also sorry about the short chapters. Im typing this story out with my phone. 
> 
> Ill try and update as often as i can but typing via phone is harrdddd..  
> Buh the longer it takes me to update, means longer the chapter! :D


	3. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helping and feeding teh smol green bean

Mark looked up at Jack, who looked away.  
"N-nothing." Jack said, voice quiet.  
Mark gently grabbed Jacks wrist, turning  
the slits towards his field of vision.  
"Doesn't look like nothing to me.." Mark  
replied after closely examining the cuts.  
Some closed up, leaving behide scars, others looking as new as the night before.  
Jack quickly thought up an excuse.  
"I.. Um.. Cat... Wait... Yea. Cat scratched me."  
Jack said, stumbling over his words multiple times.  
"... You don't have to lie." Mark said gently.  
"Wh-o says im lyin'?" Jack countered.  
"..A cat scratching in perfect lines 13times?" Mark replied.  
Jack pulled away his wrist, dropping his face into his hands.  
"I.. I said its nothing! " Jack said, raising his voice. 

 

Mark moved to sit next to him, wrapping his arms around Jack, who took a few seconds but did hug back.  
Jack hugged Mark as if he was his life-line, and then suddenly broke down.  
"I... I-.. I did it...! I cut my-myself.... I just.. Their words.. I..."  
Jack sobbed out his words, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
"NO ONE CARES!" Jack yelled, choking out his words as he dropped  
his head into Marks shoulder, countinuing to cry. 

 

"...I do..." Mark whispered out,  
his eyes threatening to shed tears.  
Jack tensed, pulling away to face Mark.  
"You do? But.... You're the popular kid..  
Everyone loves you.. Everyone hates me.."  
Jack said quietly.  
"Well im not everyone... And I care.. Alot."  
Mark replied.  
"....Thank you.." Jack breathed, wiping the tears from his face.

 

~Time skip to when Mark finishes bandaging Jacks wounds~

 

"Alright.. All patched up.." Mark said, standing up. "Ok. I'm hungry. How about you? " Mark asked, although already aware of how hungry Jack must be.  
"Um.. Yea. Kinda hungry." Jack replied, smiling slightly.  
Mark nodded as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Whats your favorite food? " Mark asked.  
"Whatever you have is fine. " Jack replied.  
" Whats your favorite food?." Mark repeated.  
"....ok. Um.. Steak.." Jack said, aware Mark wouldn't give up on knowing his favorite food.  
"Mmm... Good choice" Mark replied as he opened the freezer. " Alright, theres have three left, ill have one, you can have two. " Mark said, pulling the three steaks ouf of the freezer and placed them onto the counter.  
"Wait what? Um.. I'm not that hungry.. One is fine.." Jack replied, obviously lying.  
'Why am I lying?' Jack thought to himself  
"Too late, its been decided. You're getting two wheather you like it or not " Mark shot back, nearly the instant Jack finished his sentence  
'Hmm.. Not hungry? Liar...' Mark thought.

Mark picked up a plate as well as the steaks and hit a switch near the back door.  
"Alright well, I've gotta barbeque them, wanna come out into the backyard with me? Theres a few chairs and a hammock if you do." Mark said to Jack.  
"Oh, alright sure. I'll join you. Jack said, standing and following Mark through the back door.  
Mark casually walked over to the barbeque, but Jack stood frozen in amazment of Marks backyard. It was a very big backyard, including a patio, built in pool, basketball court, a decently sized shed and of course the hammock Mark mentioned. The basketball court and shed were towards the the back of the yard, the pool in the middle, hammock about 15feet away from the pool and placed between two palm trees. But to tie it all together, there was a palm tree in each corner of the backyard which had bright lights that lit up the yard strewn across them.

Mark casually walked over to the barbeque, turning it on and placing the steaks onto it.  
"How do you like your steak?" Mark asked, pulling Jack out of his thoughts.  
"Uhm.. Medium rare." Jack replied. Which Mark smiled in return. "Me too."  
"Alright. Its gonna take at least 35minutes. So get comfy. The hammock is over there." Mark said as he pointed toward the hammock.  
"Ok. Thank you." Jack nodded and walked over and laid in the hammock.

About 20 minutes pass and Mark looks up at Jack, who is asleep on the hammock.  
Mark smiled gently before walking back inside to prepare some side dishes.

10minutes pass and Mark walks out with two plates. Both having mashed potatos on them.  
He places the plates on a table that sat under the patio. He then walked back into the house and returned back to the table with two bowls of mixed fruit. The fruit including watermelon, peachs, apricots, plums, cherries, grapes and blueberries. He placed the bowls on the table then checked on the steak. Once Mark was certain they were finished cooking, he placed them onto a thick plate and moved over to the table once more. He used a fork to push two of the three steaks onto Jacks plate. Then pushing the remaining steak onto his own plate.  
He walked back inside, filling two cups with ice water then walking back to the table, placing the cups down.

Mark scanned over tge table to make sure he got everything before walking over to Jack, who countinued sleeping silently in the hammock.  
Mark gently rubbed his shoulder.  
"Hey, Jack. The food is ready. Wakey wakey."  
Jacks eyes opened slightly, the bright lights reflecting off of Jacks blue eyes, making them glow.  
"Wha..? " Jack murmured  
Mark giggled, and repeated himself.  
"Food is ready. Wakey wakey"  
"I.. Oh. Ok." Jack replied, his eyes opening the rest of the way.  
Jack moved to get out of the hammock, but fell backwards.  
"ArGhhh" Jack squawked awakwardly before laughing.  
"Whoa! Are you ok? " Mark asked, eyes wide in worry.  
"Haha, yea. Im ok." Jack replied, smiling and standing  
Mark smiled back at Jack after confirming he was ok. He then signaled Jack to follow him to the table.

Jack sar next to Mark.  
"Wow.. Um.. Mark.. You really outdid yourself. You really didn't have to do all this for me...."  
Jack said, amazed at the amount of food on his plate.  
Mark smiled, laughing slightly.  
"No, I didn't have to. I wanted to." Mark replied.  
"Well.. Thank you. " Jack said, smiling.  
Mark caught a glimpse of Jacks smile.  
'.. Wow.. So this is his genuine smile? Hell.. And I thought the one he puts on at school was pretty.. But this one.. This one is perfect' Mark thought to himself.  
"Alrighty.. Well.. Dig in! " Mark said happily.

~Timeskip to when they finish eating~

"..God.. That was delicious Mark, you're an awesome cook." Jack said, smiling.  
"..Thanks.." Mark said, blushing slightly.  
Mark glanced over at the pool.  
"Hmm.. Mind if I derp out for a second?" Mark asked.  
"Uhh.. Knock yourself out. " Jack replied, shrugging.  
Mark got up and ran over to the pool, pulling off his green dino muscle shirt, tossing it aside and leaping in.  
Marks head then popped out of the top of the pool.  
Jack laughed. "Oh. I thought you were gonna burp or something, not flail into the pool! " Jack said, countinuing to laugh.  
Mark then burped. "I can do that too!" Mark replied, beginning to laugh. Jack laughed even harder after that. Jack walked over to the edge of the pool and looked down at Mark  
"Ha, im taller now!" Jack said, already seeming more lively then how he was when Mark first found him.  
"Oh really.." Mark said, grinning evily.  
'I wanna pull him in but I don't know if he can swim or not..' Mark thought  
"Can you swim?" Mark asked.  
"Yes.." Jack replied, backing away from the pool.  
"Damn it.. I was gonna pull you in!" Mark said, smiling.  
"Yea. I know ye' were. " Jack said, smirking as his irish accent bled through his speech.  
"Oh wel-" Mark began, being cut off by Jacks yelling.  
"HELL WITH IT!" Jack said, taking off his shirt and tossing it aside before running and jumping into the water.  
Mark began laughing once more as Jacks head popped put of the water.  
Marks red hair stuck to his forehead, as Jacks lime green hair stuck to his own.  
Mark sunk under the water, grabbing Jacks legs which startled him into yelling.  
"AHhHH MARK WHYYYY" Jack yelped then laughed.  
Mark came back up out of the water, his silly laugh erupting from his mouth.  
Jack then did the same, but Mark expected it. Once Jack returned to the surface of the water, Mark instantly flailed.  
"OHHH NOOOOOOO SHARK JACKABOY GOT MEEEEE NOOO" Mark whinned.  
Jack smiled and crawled onto Marks back.  
"Yessssss Shark Jackaboy hasss got ye'!"  
Jack said, laughing.  
"Thought you were a shark, not a sssssnake" Mark mocked him with a smile and giggle.  
"Oh fook off!" Jack replied, countinuing to laugh. 

 

Jack then yawned, resting his head onto Markss shoulder.  
"Tired are we?" Mark asked, carrying Jack on his back as he moved out of the pool.  
Jack nodded.  
Once they were out of the pool, Mark set down Jack. Mark then walked to the shed and opened it which reviealed towels and other pool needs.  
He pulled out two towels and walked back to Jack, handing him one. Jack blushed slightly, seeing Mark shirtless.  
"Like what you see? " Mark said smirking  
"Uhm..Yeakindabutwhatever.." Jack said quietly and quickly.  
"What was that? " Mark said, his smirk deepening . "..Um. Kinda. Maybe. I dunno." Jack said.  
Mark laughed. 

"Alright.. Well.. Its getting late. We should head to sleep. We have school tomorrow" Mark said once they finished drying.  
"Oh. Alright. I'll leave right now then " Jack said, starting to walk past Mark, who in turn gripped Jacks wrist.  
"Where exactly are you going to go?" Mark said  
"..um.. Home i guess.." Jack replied, dread lacing his speech.  
"Oh no you are not. You're sleeping here. In fact, if you'd like you can stay here until my parents get back from their 3month trip thing." Mark replied.  
"I.. Um.. Really? You'd do that for me? " Jack asked, hope replacing the dread.  
Mark nodded.  
"In fact, you can use my parents bed. Ill use mine." Mark said, letting go of Jacks wrist.  
"Alright. Thank you." Jack said, following Mark into the house.

 

Mark pointed Jack to his parents room. They said their goodnights and headed to bed. About 30minutes pass and Jack knocks on Marks open bedroom door.  
"Umm.. Mark?"  
"Huh? Jack? Whats wrong? " Mark asked  
"Um.... Uh.. I.. I can't sleep.. Could I.. Um.. I. Urmmm.." Jack stuttered  
"Sleep with me?" Mark finished his sentence  
"Uhm... Y-yea.. That.." Jack said, blush flooding his face.  
"Yea. Ok. Sure." Mark answered.  
"Really? " Jack asked, surprised at his answer.  
"Sure. Why not?" Mark said, moving over in his bed making space for Jack.  
Jack crawled in next to him.  
"Holy crap.. Jack you're freezing!" Mark said as he cuddled close to Jack, sharing his body warmth.  
Jack smiled and cuddled back.  
"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYOO UP UNTIL 5:30AM FINISHING THIS CHAPTER. #PROUD  
> AHHHH  
> Faceplant  
> O.o my wrist hurts from typing so much.. Buh YAY  
> I bet theres ALOT of spelling errors that I can't bring myself to stay awake and check over. I'll fix em tomorrow xD..
> 
> The next chapter shall be them going to school together  
> and mark gets to see what Jack endures everyday =)..... Prepare yo feel sheilds!!


	4. It'll Be Ok.

An obnoxious beeping sound arose from the side of the bed, causing Mark to awaken.  
He blinked a few times in order to focus as sunlight crawled through the windows and into his eyes. Once he focused he looked down to see a green floof. Jack was cuddled close enough to Mark for his head to be burried into his chest. Mark smiled gently, hearing Jacks soft snores. Mark moved his hand to Jacks shoulser and shook it gently.  
"..Hey.. Jack.. Its morning. Wake up.." Mark said, his voice still laced with sleep.  
Jack moved a slight bit then groaned.  
"...Ehh.. I don't wanna go to school.. You're warm.."  
Mark chuckled. "I don't know of anyone who wants to go to school. But we don't have much of a choice."  
"....But... im scared of school" Jack accidently blurted out, then scolding himself after. 'OOPS.. Ugh.. Fuck. You idiot. Why'd you tell him that?'  
"...Scared? But... Why?" Mark asked quietly as he finally turned off the alarm.  
Jack sighed. Aware he wasn't gonna get out of telling him, he told.  
"...People constantly mocking me, laughing at me, teasing me..... hurting me." Jack said, whispering the final two words and starting to tremble. Mark hugged Jack. "...Hey.. Look.. How about this.. I'll stay by your side as often as I can to protect you. That sound ok?" Mark asked.  
"No.. Its ok. You have your own social life to attend to. I'll be fine. I always am. " Jack replied.  
"No. Jack. Its fine. Honest. " Mark said, aware of Jacks lie of being always fine.  
"..Ar-... Are you sure? " Jack asked looking up at Mark.  
"...Positive" 

 

Mark carefully pulled away from Jack before sitting up and stretching. "Alright. Its 7 now, school starts at 8:30. We have an hour and a half to eat, dress, brush our teeh and hair. " Mark said planning out their morning.  
"I.. Um.. But.. Mark.. All my clothes and stuff are back at.. Home.. " Jack said quietly.  
"Oh.. Yea.. Ok. Sorry forgot. I'm sure I have something you can wear. My mom always has extra toothbrushes as well so you can use one." Mark said, soothing Jacks worries of having to returm home any time soon.  
Jack nods before sitting up and yawning. 

 

Jack follows Mark to the kitchen and sits at the table. Mark then pours them both a bowl of cereal and hands Jack a spoon.  
"Thank you" Jack says as he began to eat.  
"No problem " Mark replies as he sits next to Jack and starts eating. They chatted and laughed together while they ate breakfast. 

Jack finished eating first, Mark convinced him to go ahead without him and that he'd catch up.  
Once he completed explaining to Jack where the toothbrushes were, Jack nodddd and walking upstairs. He turned into the bathroom and opened the cabinet. He scanned the cabinet before spotting the new toothbrushes (Still in their plastic packaging. ) He reached for one before feeling his heart slam against his throat as he spotted a leather belt hanging around the doir knob. He backed up, nearly tripping. He began breathing heavily before falling to his knees, trembling. He felt it becoming harder to breath, his heart pounding against his chest. He placed his hands on the sides of his head as he began sobbing.  
"No.. Nonono.. Stop.. It hurts.." Jack whimperes a quiet plead, becoming light headed and dizzy.  
"STOP PLEASE!" Jack screamed

Mark had just finished eating and was placing his bowl in the sink when he heard Jacks scream. He instantly ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
"Jack!? Jack!" Mark yelled out, running into the bathroom to find Jack trembling and crying.  
Mark kneeled beside Jack and wrapped his arms around him.  
"Hey, Shhhh..its me, Its Mark. You're ok, they aren't hurting you. Its ok. Shh... Its ok. Take deep breathes.. Listen to my voice.." Mark said, willing the worry out of his voice in order to keep a soothing tone.  
Jacks trembling slowed down as he moved and hugged Mark.  
"Its alright. Its just me. Its ok." Mark said, countinuing to sooth Jack. Mark began rubbing Jacks back as he kept telling Jack that he was gonna be ok.  
"Its Gonna Be Ok.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cackles*


	5. A Simple Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries.. Uhh  
> Meeting Marks closest friend.  
> Also some awesome af AU guesses.

Jack lifted his head, sniffling. Mark gently wiped the tears from his cheeks.  
"See? Its ok. You're ok" Mark said gently.  
"..What happened?"  
Jacks voice was quiet but he replied.  
"P-panic attack... Sor-..Sorry.."  
Mark leaned forward to hug Jack again.  
"Hey.. No need to apoligize. You can't control it. " Mark soothed.  
Jack hugged back.  
"...Ok.. "

A few more silence minutes pass of the two simply hugging before Mark spoke up.  
"Alright. Well. We should countinue getting ready.. Unless you don't want to go anymore."  
"No. Its ok.. I'll go.. As long as you keep up on your earlier promise." Jack replied.  
"Course I will.." Mark replied.

Once they both dressed, brushed their teeth etc, a knock was heard at the door.  
"Oh! That must be them" Mark said.  
"Umm.. Who?" Jack said, following Mark to the front door.  
"Oh, some friends. My car broke down and they said they could drive me to school and back until next monday, aka when my car is fixed. I'm sure they won't mind you coming along. " Mark explained as he opened the door, revealing two girls holding hands. One with black hair with light blue streaked through it, the other with brown hair with lavender streaks.  
"Hey Mark! " The black haired girl greeted happily, the brown haired girl simply waving.  
"Hey Luna. Why so quiet Lily?" Mark replied, Jack looking over Marks shoulder.  
"Her throat has started hurting. She texted me saying its just a cold, but im convinced shes been sucking dick behind my back." Luna said jokingly. Lilys face contorted in annoyed amusment before playfully punching Luna in the side. Mark rolled his eyes. "You two are basically acting like an old married couple." Mark teased.  
Luna's smile brightened, her and Lily raised tgeir intertwinded hands to show two silver promise rings.  
"We sure as hell plan on being that one day." Luna said, unable to hide the bursting joy that lit up her green eyes. Although, Lily was unable to talk, her hazel eyes agreed with Luna's words.

 

"Alright, lets head out. But first, whose your friend?" Luna asked, spotting the blue eyes behind Mark.  
Mark moved out of the way. "Oh, this is Ja-" Mark was cut off by Luna's squeal. "Thats Jack! The boy you were totally cr-" Luna stopped mid-sentence as Mark shot a warning glance at her.  
"Oh.. Yea. Jack.. Hello!" Luna used the hand she wasn't holding Lily's with to shake Jacks hand.  
"Nice to meet you!" She said.  
Lily tugged on Luna's shirt.  
"Oh! Ok! Well we have 20minutes. Lets go!"  
Luna said as her and Lily turned and walked towards a sparkling royal blue truck.

"You know the drill Mark, explain it to Jack." Luna said, getting into the drivers seat, Lily in the passangers.  
Mark nodded and gently tugged on Jacks sleeve, walking to the back of the truck and climbing in.  
"Hop in" Mark said, holdind out his hand to help Jack up.  
"Umm.. Isn't this dangerous?" Jack said, accepting Marks hand and crawling into the truck.  
"Yea, kinda. But Luna's driving is really steady. She also has insanely fast reflects. " Mark said, sitting across from Jack. He then knocked on the back window, signalling Luna they were ready. The engine started and they were off.

 

Mark and Jack sat silently in the back. Mark was looking down, Jack looking around.  
Mark looked up, feeling his breath get caught in his throat as he looked at Jack. His ocean blue eyes bright, sparkling as the sun reflected off them. His lime green hair carelessly flopping around in the wind. Mark couldn't look away. Soon Jack looked at Mark, who blushed as blue connected with brown. Marks red hair flopped around as well, his chocolate covered almond eyes bright. They both had blush on their face as they looked at each other in amazment of the other.

 

Luna pulled into student parking an parked. Her and Lily stepped out of the truck, smirking as they looked at Mark and Jack.  
"We saw how you two were looking at each other. " Luna said, Lily giggling.  
Mark blushed and went into defence mode after him and Jack crawled out of the back of the truck.  
"Its just a look.. Nothing wrong with looking at someone" Mark said, blushing slithering across his face as well as Jacks.  
"Mmm that was one hell of a look." Luna replied as she tucked her keys into her pocket.  
"Anyways gotta go. We have 7minutes to get across campus..See ya after school Mr. Fischbach! mark rolled his eyes. " Alright. See you later then, Mrs.Eclipse!"

Luna and Lily waved as they walked away.  
Lily spoke softly, her voice croaky.  
"Their so made for each other. "  
"Hell yea they are." Luna replied.  
"I ship it. " Lily croaked again.  
"Think of any ship names?" Luna said laughing slightly.  
"Hmm.. Marck.. No.. Jark?.. Nah.. How about... Septiplier? " Lily croaked out.  
"Septiplier? But that has nothing to do with either of their names." Luna questioned.  
"Yea.. I know. But it feels like somewhere out there, like in an alternate universe they are already shipped. And that for some reason that is the ship name. " Lily said, her scratchy voice finally giving out.  
"Hmm.. I guess it kinda does feel like that... Septiplier it is then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daMN LILY ON POINT. 
> 
>  
> 
> xD.. Sorry short chapter lol. Had to get them to school. 
> 
> *Flies into trashcan*


	6. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summaries are hard.
> 
> A wild teacher appeared!

Jack and Mark walked into class with a few more minutes to spare before first bell rung.  
Mark walked beside Jack, barley any space between them.  
"Hey lawn head! What you doin' all up on Mark you fag!" Yelled out a different student, part of the class laughing in responce.  
Jack looked down, his hair drooping over his eyes.  
Marks voice deepend as his raised his voice above the laughter.  
"Lawn head? Lawns are grass, grass is nature, nature is beautiful. Therefore yes, Jack is beautiful"  
The laughter instantly died, surprised looks staring at Mark who stood protectivly by Jack.  
Jack looked up at Mark, equally as surprised as the class was. A soft smile spread across Marks face as he looked back at Jack, making eye contact. Jack smiled back and followed Mark to the back of the class. Jack sat in the corner seat, Mark sitting next to him. Although some of the class kept staring at Mark in shock of how quickly he defended Jack, Mark and Jack sat together in the back of the class and waited for class to begin.

A lady that wore black heels and a pantsuit walked in. She had dark brown eyes and her hair in a perfect bun. She placed the folders onto the teachers desk as well as sat down.  
Once she settled, a smooth but stearn voice emitted from her red lips.  
"Hello class. My name is Mrs.Lota and I will be your teacher for the remainder of the school year."  
Annoyed groans rumbled throughout the classroom, conversations starting among the students about the current situation.  
Mrs.Lota slammed her hand against the table.  
"Excuse me. I was not aware I told _ANYONE _that it was time to talk." Her voice raised.__  
"I will be you're teacher wheather you like it or not. My classroom will not tolerate having any talking out of turn. My classroom will not tolerate missing assigments and my classroom will sure as hell not tolerate any queers."  
Mark tensed up slightly, Jack noticed this.  
"..Mark? Are you ok?" Jack whispered.

"Excuse me! Young man in the back with the extremely distasteful green hair. Come to the front of the class NOW." Mrs.Lota yelled.  
The class turned to Jack who in turned stuttered.  
"I.. Um.. M-me?"  
"Yes you. Get up here now" Mrs.Lota responded  
. Jack shook up shakily and began to move forward. Mark shook to follow him but was yelled at to sit back down or he would get a referral. Mark didn't care and was going to keep following Jack until Jack nodded at him, signalling he was going to be OK.

Jack stood in the front of the class and Mrs.Lota  
circles him in examination.  
"Whats your name " She asked  
"...Jack" He muttered in reply  
"Disgusting green hair.. Awful piercings.. Horrid outfit choice. You're just set up for failure aren't you, Jack?"  
Jack kept looking forward, head up as he let the insult sink into him. Although Jack looked confidence, Mark could see the dulling of his previously bright blue eyes.  
"Disgusting. Go sit down and if you speak out of turn again, I won't be as kind. " She said coldly. Jack stood there for a second before slowly walking back to his chair. The class watched Jack, their eyes filled with amusment, but Mark stared at Jack, eyes pierced with worry. Jacks held his chin up, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Oncd Mrs.Lota called back the attention of the class, Jack dropped his head onto his desk, wrapping his arms around his head to hide his face. Muffled and barley audioable sobs leaked from Jacks mouth. Mark moved closer to him, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly. Mrs.Lota saw them and let out an unapproving snicker.   
  
The first two classes Jack didn't speak. He had on his hood and constantly was hiding his face. The bell signalling the end of period two began. Students shufflinh out of their classes. Mark stood beside Jack, rubbing his back. "Hey.. Jack.. I know that bitches words got to you, but I want you to know that none of it was true. Your green hair is adorable, your piercings are hot and I think the blue sweater goes wonderfully with your hair.. "Mark said gently. Jack lifted his head. "..You're just sayin' that.." Jack replied, wiping his eyes. Mark moves in front of him, their eyes connecting. "I would never lie to you.." Mark whispered. Jack searched Marks eyes for any trace of lies, but they were pure and genuine. A small smile appeared onto Jacks face. "Thank yo-" Jack was cut off by two girls that ran into the room. Mark and Jack looked over at the door, realizing it was Luna and Lily. The two girls walked towards them, Luna starting to talk. "What in the living fuck happened!? Everyones talking about Jack."Luna said, hints of confused worry chewing against her voice.

Mark explained what happened, Lily being shy and quiet, her face only contorted in disgust at how unprofessional Mrs.Lota sounded, Luna on the other hand had bit more of a fiery personality, resulting in her face dropping into rage. "What?! Are you serious? What the fuck is her problem?? "Luna hissed once Mark finished. Lily moved closer to Jack, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, using the other to brush back the green hair that had slightly covered his eyes.  
"I may not know you very well.. but even so, I know those things aren't true. " Lily said, her voice slightly better but still scratchy.  
Luna nodded her head in agreement.  
"See? They agree. Told you wasn't lying." Mark said, a gentle smile spreading across his face.  
Jack smiled and wiped the remaining wetness from his cheeks. "Thanks.." he said quietly before standing.  
"We should head to class, we have two minutes to get there" Mark said.  
The other three nodded in agreement. They all headed towards their class in as a group surrounding Jack protectivly.  
As they walked through the halls people pointed and laughed, but Mark, Luna and Lily all shot piercing glares at those who did. A few times the cheerleaders would squeal and call Marks name, who in turn glanced at them and rolled his eyes.

They had almost arrived to class when a couple taller jocks walked around the corner, spotting the group. Jack caught a glance of them and physically shuddered. He places his hands against Marks back and clutched the cloth.  
Mark obviously felr this and looked over his shoulder.  
"Whats wrong?" He asked  
Jack replied, his voice shakey.  
"Those guys.. Thats them..."  
"What do you mean thats the-" 

"Hey, look! Its Jack! Come back for more?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oHHH IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAITT  
> I took forever and the chapters not even that long. Im sorry!! D:
> 
>  
> 
> Some things happened irl, then I got a bit of writers block... Schools starting back up soon so the chapters will be even more derped in about a week. After I figure out what form of hell school will be this year, I'll try and toss in some writing time in my schudule.  
> .
> 
> .also oops cliffhangers lolol


	7. This isnt a chapter its a update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates

Ok sO.  
I started school on wednesday and its  
already kicking my ass. So..  
Idfk when or how ill be able to  
update this story. I already have   
the story but typing it is just so  
time consuming.   
Idk when ill update next so i might  
end up making some short oneshots 

You guys are so awesome though!!  
Thanks for the support :3


	8. Don't touch them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markimoo the badass

The jock group walked closer towards Jack.  
"Whats up Mark? You're kinda blocking our friend. Could you move?"  
They asked, fake innocence smothering their voice.  
Mark glared, Luna and Lily each moving an arm behind Jack, holding hand. Therefore enclosing Jack in a protective circle. Mark in front of Jack, Luna on the left and Lily on the right.  
Mark rolled his eyes and whispered loud enough for his group to hear.  
"Keep walking. Ignore them."

They countinued walking, the jocks moving in front of them. "Hey! I'm talking to you." The tallest of the jocks shouted.  
Mark opened his mouth to reply, but Lily beat him to it.  
"We heard you. We just don't care." Lily replied, her voice sounding even scratchier as she tried to raise her normally gentle and quiet voice to sound more intimidating.  
The tallest one looked at her, a scrowl appearing on his face.  
He stepped forward, lifting his hand and gripping her hair, pulling her down as she yelped.  
Mark instantly pushed him back, Luna screaming. "HEY! You dick head! Don't you fucking EVER hurt her!" Luna growled as she stepped forward, pushing the jock even farther back. Jack kneeled beside Lily, helping her stand. She was sobbing. Jack hugged Lily gently as she hid her face in his shoulser. "Hey.. Its ok.. Its ok." He soothed.  
Luna stepped closer, rage boiling in her chest.  
The jocks group began circling her.  
"What are YOU gonna do about it eh? " The jocks taunted. Luna felt fear began tainting the rage, feeling a bit overwhelmed.  
Mark stood beside her, fist clenched.  
"Its not what shes gonna do. Its what I will do."  
He growled.

A giant group began circling them, a chant starting.  
"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"  
People pulled out their phones and began recording. Lily lifted her head from Jacks shoulder and whispered.  
"...I can't handle crowds..."  
"Ok... We'll get you out of here.."  
Jack looked up at Luna and Mark.  
Luna was already looking back at them, concern eating her features as she looked at Lily, obviously aware that she couldn't deal with so many people watching.  
"Do we need to go?" She mouthed to Jack who understood and nodded. 

Luna nodded as she moved to whisper to Mark what was happening and that they needed to go.  
Mark glanced back, confirming Lunas words.  
"Ok, lets go..."  
Luna and Mark turned away from the Jocks, walking towards Jack and Lily. Lily began shaking, broken sobs escaping her mouth.  
Mark quickly picked up Lily bridal style while Luna and Jack stood in front of them.  
Jack and Luna pushed their way through the crowd, creating a path for Mark.  
Mark moved quickly through it, but once passed, broke into a sprint. Jack and Luna running beside him.  
"What about class?" Jack asked, noticing they were running towards the doors to the field.  
"We're ditching. A few unexcused absents won't do anything." Luna replied, worry lacing her voice as he kept stealing glances towards Lily.

Once they were outside they kept running until they got to a fairly tall tree towards the back of the field.  
Mark gently set the shaking Lily down, leaning her against the tree. Jack stood by Mark, watching in concern for Lily, noticing her weird breathing patttern. Luna geny cupped Lily's tear streaked face.  
"Sweetie? Lily... Its ok... We're outside.. Lily?  
LILY!"  
Luna yelped, realizing Lily was having a severe panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oHH THIS IS SO SHORT IM SORRYY  
> ;x; I managed to find a small window of time to write and this is all I could wrote.  
> Thanks for the support though!!


	9. See ya soon.

Both Jack and Mark stared at Luna as she wrapped her arms around Lily and rubbed her back.  
"Lily? Lily. Its ok.. Look its only us. Your friends.  
See? Look up, just a little bit.!! I'm here, Marks here and Jacks here. Only us. People who care.."  
Luna said through a voice cracking with worry  
Lily shakily wrapped her arms around Luna as well as laying her tear streaked face onto Luna's shoulder.

Mark dropped his bag, kneeling next to it and began digging through it.  
Jack moved closer to Mark and leaned down.  
"..What are you looking for?" Jack asked quietly.  
"Water." He replied just as quiet.  
Luna suddenly reached behind her, doing a grabby hand as Mark placed the water bottle in her hand. She turned back to Lily and countinued to sooth her.

Jack glanced from Mark to Luna and back to Mark.  
"Wha... Um.. Does this happen often?" Jack asked again, sitting criss-cross.  
Mark nodded slowly.  
"We're in highschool, theres constant crowds. Thats why they try to take a different route to classes.... It just hasn't beem this bad recently."  
Jack nodded in understanding.

A few minutes pass when a quiet voice spoke. It was terribly scratchy and broken, but a voice none the less.  
"I... I wan-na g...go hom-e.." Lily whimpered quietly but due to her already silence surroundings, was fairly loud.  
Luna pulling away slightly, moving the water bottle in front of Lily  
Lily hesitantly took the bottle and opened it, taking a few sips of it.  
"We can go home, okay? We'll ditch." Luna said gently, hugging Lily once more.  
Lily nodded.  
Luna looked back at Mark and mouthed a sentence.  
' Call me when schools out, ill pick you guys up.'  
'Are you sure?' He mouthed in reply.  
She nodded and turned back to Lily.

"Ready to go?" Luna asked.  
Lily nodded as Luna stood and helped her up.  
Lily instantly fell into Lunas arms.  
"Alright, its ok... We'll get you home.."  
Lily stood up right and held onto Lunas hand.  
They walked past Mark and Jack and to the diamond pattern fence. They both began climbing it and within nearly no time, they were on the opposite side of the fence.  
"Ok.. Thanks Mark. You too Jack. Call me when schoola done and ill come pick you guys up." Luna said to the two males that stood up on the other side of the fence.  
Jack nodded and began waving.  
"Alright... Wel-" Mark was cut off by the bell, signalling lunch time.  
Lily let out a soft giggle at the annoyance that corrupted Marks face when the bell went off.  
"AS I WAS SAYING...I will. But if for any reason it becomes an inconviencd, then don't. Mark said sternly.   
Luna nodded and held Lilys hand as they began walking to the student parking lot.  
"See ya soon! " Luna yelped, causing Lily to giggle at the unneeded volume.

Mark rolled his eyes right as his hand brushed against Jacks.  
Mark instantly pulled his hand away.  
"uRM. SORRY! MY FAULT" He rambled awkwardly through his pink cheeked face.  
Jack chuckled softly, a gentle pink arising on his face " I never said it was your fault."   
"Oh.. Um.. Yea. Hey its lunch im hungry lets go eat!" Mark rambled again, picking up his bag.  
Jack nodded and walked with Mark back towards the buildings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O shit it lunchtime.   
> Oh nu  
> Lunch could mean alot of things.  
> Alot.
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Oh also apprently Youtube is fucking with their system. So basically alot of youtubers are getting censored. Including our smol muffins including Mark, Jack, Felix, Cry, Ken, Minx etc.  
> Thats fun right?
> 
> ### Killme.


	10. Queen Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weep womp  
> Lunch time o'clock

Mark and Jack walked back towards the main buildings, both painfully aware of the eyes that stared at them as they reached the lunch tables.  
Jack began to sit towards the edge of a table as Mark stopped a few steps ahead, realizing Jack wasnt following.  
"Are you not eating lunch?" Mark asked, looking back at Jack.  
Jack shrugged.  
"You like the slop they serve here?" Jack replied with a chuckle.  
Mark turned back, moving to sit beside Jack.  
"Not really. I just assumed that you were hungry." Mark said with a slight shrug.

Mark and Jack countinued laughing, barley noticing the people around them as they snapped pictures. Soon enough a cheerleader walked towards Mark, tapping his shoulder.  
Her bleach blonde hair flopping aimlessly.  
"Hey Marky~~~ Why not come hang out with the cheerleaders?"  
Mark simply shook his head.  
"Thanks but no thanks." Mark said calmly.  
"Come on baby... I miss you at our table.." She let out a hyponotizing giggle as she gentle rubbed Marks biceps.  
"Rose, I said no. Leave me alone." Mark said as he pulled away, annoyed anger flooding in his voice.  
Jack sat there a few more moments, watching as jealosly rose in his throat like bile as she looked at Mark with lustful eyes.  
"Marky... Babe.. Co-" Rose shut her mouth as Jack interupted her.  
"Leave Mark alone. He already said no. " Jack said sternly as Rose's lust filled eyes that were locked on Mark, shot over to Jack and the lust was replaced with rage.  
"Shut up you radioactive emo rat! Nobody likes you!" She hissed.

Marks instantly retorted, anger slamming against his voice.  
"Rat? Excuse me Rose, but your the one here whose name begins with an R. Hes not emo, hes punk. And I guess im a nobody because I sure as hell like him. Correct yourself before you wreck yourself, Queen bitch." Mark remarked, causing Rose to gasp. "Wha!? Mark! What the fuck has gotten into you! You're being so fucking rude! You were so kind yesterday you.. you rude fuck! " She spat as she began walking away. "I'm so telling Anthony you said that!" She hissed before disappearing back into her group. Mark shrugged it off and thought nothing of if. 'Anthony won't do anything.' He thought as he turned towards Jack, who had a gentle smile on his adorable face. "Um.. Whats up? Why are you smil-" Mark began to ask as Jack cut him off and moved forward, hugging him. "Thank you" Jack whispered quietly, aware of the students around them that pulled out their phones to snap pictures of the hug. "Theres to many people here. Wanna head out to the field?" Mark whispered back to Jack as he hugged Jack back. "Ok." 

  


They both stood, both completely aware of the amoung of pictures being taken of them. Maybe even a couple people recording. Only Jack was worried about where these pictures would end up.

  
  
  
  
  


Neither worrying about this "Anthony" person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I placed a slight cliff hanger
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Cackles


	11. Say Cheese!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o w0w i need to update this story more often lol.  
> Sorry school has literslly consumed every speck of energy i had and trsnsformed it into stress like omf..
> 
>  
> 
> eNJOY WO

Jack and Mark walked out to the field, walking towards the back and sitting under a tree.  
Mark sat first, leaning his back against the tree. Jacksat between Marks legs, leaning his headcomfortably against Marks chest. He smiled slightly, feeling safe near Mark. Soon Jack accidentaily let out a yawn, signalling he was tired as his eyelids drooped.  
"..You can take a quick nap if you'd like. I'll wake you when the bell rings." Mark said gently, running his hand through the soft green hair upon Jacks head.  
"Really? Yo-..*Yawn*.. You sure?" Jack asked, looking up at Mark.  
He nodded, Jack responding in smile as he shifted to get a bit more comfortable.

Quickly Jack fell asleep..  
Soft snores escapse between Jack's lips as he slept, snuggling aginst Mark.  
Mark gently and countinuously ran his hand through the geen hair.  
He flinched slightly nearing a camera go off. Mark was prepared to shrug it off, but it happened again. This time it startled the unconscious Jack, causing him to whimper.  
Mark flashes a glare to a tree about 4yards away as he wrapped his arm protectively around Jack  
The two teens instantly squealed, running away.  
Mark smiled in satisfaction, holding and rubbing Jacks back until lunch ended.  
  
  
  
The lunch bell rang, echoing throughout the school. Mark gently shook Jacks shoulder,, who at first refused to move but finally did.

"No.... Little.. longerrr.." Jack.groaned.  
Mark shook him again.  
"Jack.. No. Lunch is over, we've gotta go to class..."  
Jack opened his eyes, rubbing them.  
"Ughhh.. Fineee.."  
He sat up, stretching and looking at Mark with a smile, who smiled back.

Mark then stood, as well as helping Jack to his feet. Jack stood quickly, feeling lightheades and leaning against Marks chest for support.  
"Whooaa.." Jack muttered quietly.  
"!... Don't worry, I've got you. " Mark soothed.  
Once Jack regained proper balance he hugged Mark, who indeed hugged back.  
"Ok.. See you final period, right?" Mark said, pulling away.  
"Yup!" Jack said, his ocean eyes bright.  
"Alright, See you soon, Jackaboy!" Mark called over his shoulder as he began walking towards class, which just happened to be on the opposite side of campus compared to Jacks class.  
"You too, Markimoo!" Jack yelled back with a bubbly tone.  
...  
...  
...  
Jack arrived at class with a few minutes to spare. He sat in the back like he usually does vut this time being greeted to a boy a bit taller then him with green eyes and fluffy brown hair.

"Soo.. 'Jack.' I heard you're friends with Mark?" The person spoke.  
"Umm.. Yea? And?" Jack replied.  
"Oh.. Its nothing... Just funny how gulible you are." The person scoffed.  
"..What do you mean...?" Jack asked, honestly dumbfounded.

The person got really close to Jacks face, their noses practically touching.

"Oh you poor, poor Irish emo trash..... You really don't know, do you.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops cliffhangers  
> o  
> o  
> p  
> s  
> now i make you suffer and wait for the next chapter.


	12. Gullible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O boy. Ohhhh boy...  
> The plot  
> 
> 
> #  _**T H I C K E N S** _

Jack remained silent, attempting to wrap up the confusion and worry behind his eyes and hide them away from the stranger.  
This didn't work. The stranger catching a glimpse of his dulling eyes.  
The stranger snickered, taking the empty seat beside Jack.  
"I can't believe you fell for it!" The stranger laughed.  
"...W..What do you mean?" Jack asked reluctantly.  
"Can't you see? Mark doesn't REALLY care about you. No one does! He got dared to try and be-friend you. Hes getting paid 20$ a day. Longer he keeps up the act, the more money he gets. He said that you're super fucking needy though. So he plans on taking his 60$ and humiliating you during lunch tomorrow." The stranger explained with a finishing snicker.  
Jack felt himself begin breaking.

'No.. Mark wouldn't do that. Mark cares.. Right...?' Jack tries to reason with himself. The person then returned to his actual group, leaving Jack alone to his thoughts.  
'Mark..? A liar? Hes.. Using me..? I.. No. Mark wouldn't do that. He isn't like that.. But....  
What if he is..?' 

Before Jack knew it, the bell rung. He flinched at the sound that tore him from his thoughts. He shook his head, attempting to push away the thoughts, his attempts rendering useless. The possibility that Mark could be using him.. It hurts.

Jack silently walked outside, it being filled with loads of people. He feels invisible as people constantly bumped into him without an apology.  
He reached his final class, scanning the area for. Mark.  
'...Probably getting his 20$ for today..' Jack thought, feeling his chest tighten as the need to cry rose. He simply shook it off, pushing and compiling it back into small corner of his heart, unaware that it was nearly overflowing.

Jack decided he would ask Mark about it. Be straight forward. The confidence in that decision evaporating as he spotting Mark turn the corner. Jack panicked.  
Jack turned and bolted in the opposite direction, desperate to run. Desperate to hide.  
Hopefully Mark didn't see him.

Jack breathed heavily, wheezing slightly due to running from the front of school, literally all the way to the back ans arriving back at the tree him and Mark were at during lunch.  
He sighed, sitting and leaning against it as he heard the bell that signalled the start of class ring out.  
He gently pulled his knees to his chest, feeling hot tears streak his cheeks as he closed his eyes.

 

 

 

Jack felt his phone vibrate, reluctantly checking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Markimoo 2:09PM : Hey, You okay? Where are you?_


	13. Direct Messages

Jack stared at the phone, his mind racing.  
'Why do you care where I am? Oh wait. You don't You just need to stay my friend until tomorrow. I fucking hate you.'  
He shook his head, placing the phone down.  
'No... C'mon.. I'm thinking irrationally.. Am I really gonna believe some random guy over the person who took me home and took care of me when I needed someone the most.?...'  
'He only did that for the money.'  
'No. He really cares. He does!'  
'He hates me. He thinks im useless.. And hes right.'  
'He doesn't hate me'  
'He does '  
'He doesn't  
'Does!'  
'Doesnt!'  
'DOES!'  
'DOESN--'

Jack jerked back slightly, being yanked from his mental battle at his phone vibrating once more.

_Mark 2:16pm: Jack? Seriously where are you? Are you hurt?_

_Mark 2:17pm: Jack??_

Jack picked up the phone, reading the messages carefully, as if he could read emotions through a text. Its super easy to lie through a screen. He decided to use that fact to his own advantage

__

_Jack 2:19pm: I'm okay._

__

__

__

  
He replied simply, hoping Mark would believe him.  
_Mark 2:20pm: Are you sure? Where are you?_  
  
Jack sighed, completely stumped on what to tell Mark.  
If he said he felt sick and was at the bathroom, Mark would go to the bathroom. Can't say where he actually was because Mark would worry and still go after him. Theres literally no easy way out of this.  
This resulting in Jack not replying. Although that was probably the worse opition, it was the easiest.

 

As time rolled by at an agonizingly slow pace, Jack was focused on the soft baby blue sky, allowing his phone to vibrate minute after minute.  
_  
Mark2:26pm: Jack?_

_Mark 2:27pm: You obviously aren't ok._

_Mark 2:27pm: Please tell me where you are_

_Mark 2:29pm: Jack?? Please?_

_Mark 2:30pm: . . ._

_Mark 2:33pm: Jack, I'm getting really worried. Please answer._

_Mark 2:36pm: Please answer_

_Mark 2:44pm: Jack! Please just say something!_

_Mark 2:47pm: Jack...?_

_Mark 2:50pm: . . .?_

_Mark 2:58pm: If you think i'm just gonna go home without you, you're wrong._

_Mark 2:58pm: I'll wonder the campus, the city until I find you, okay?_

_Mark 2:59pm: I won't let you be forced to go back to your parents._

__

Jack opened his eyes, hearing the final bell echo throughout the school, hearing distanct but immident loud chatting of the students leaving class. He slowly moved, peeking around the tree and at the school, watching students shuffle towards the gates.  
He leaned back, giving his eyes a gentle rub before fluffing his soft green hair.  
He finally took a look at the texts.  
His jaw dropped a bit in complete surprise, reading through each text. 

Once finshed, he took a bit to comprehend it before realizing that Mark was defenitly looking for him. Jack stood, wiping off any dirt that tried to make his black jeans their home.  
He then checked his texts a final time before walking towards the schools buildings.

He had just walked into the A building when a muscular build and a red fluff suddenly barreled into him, its arms wrapped securely around him as the bigger figure pulled the smaller irish one close.

"Holy shit...Jack where were you? I was so worried. Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Who was it? I'll beat their fucking asses!"  
Mark stated firmly, hugging Jack tightly before stepping back to give Jack space to answer.  
"I... Um.. Just.. Was outside.. I'm okay though. I just needed some fresh air." Jack said with an unsure tone.  
"Ok. Fresh air. For nearly an hour? Jack c'mon. What really happened?" Mark pressed a bit more, Jack suddenly snapping.  
"Look! I was just outside! I don't wanna talk about it!" Jack snapped, voice raised.  
Mark was taken back for a moment before spotting a bit of puffyness around Jacks eyes, signalling he had been crying. Although Mark wanted to help him, wanted to let him know everything was gonna be ookay, he couldn't do that without knowing what was bothering him.

Mark gave a sigh, Jack having recoiled and began sputtering apoligies.  
"H-oly.. My.. God.. Mark? I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.. I'm sorry...I-"  
Mark cut Jacks rambling off, giving a reasurring nod with it.  
"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have pushed you to tell me. I'll let you tell me when you're ready and not a second before." He finished, Jack only smiling and hugging Mark.  
"Okay... Thank you.." Jack mumbled.  
Mark hugged back before pulling back and gently pushing the green hair that covered Jack's goregeous blue eyes out of the way.  
"Okay.. Perphaps we should head home? Do you wanna walk or would you prefer me call Luna?"  
Mark asked, Jack replying after a few moments of thought.  
"Mm... Lets walk!" The Irish boy said.  
Mark nodded before turning to the door and holding it open, Jack walking through.  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The soft snaps of photos being taken echoed a small bit, the snaps stopping once the door closed behind Mark and Jack.  
  


"Ooh... This is gonna be a bit more difficult then I thought it would be.." A voice snickered with a chuckle..


	14. Rude Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back. <3

They finally arrived at Mark's house. Although they had chatted the entire walk there, the confusion and hate didn't leave Jacks mind, it only slid to the back of it.   
Jack had sat down on the couch as Mark made his way to the kitchen.  
"Alright, what do you want to eat?" Mark asked, opening the fridge. "Uhh.. I'm not really hungry... In fact im kinda tired... " Jack replied. He wished he could of been lying when he said he was tired but.. He felt absolutely exhausted. Mark spooked him out of his thoughts as he stood behind the couch. "Really? Um.. Alright.. Maybe you should head to bed then." Mark said softly, deciding that Jack probably hadn't had that good of a sleep in a very long time. He also decided he'll cook Jack a big breakfast to make up for the lack of food in his system. Jack nodded, making his way up to the guest bedroom. "Rest well!" Mark yelled to him as he heard Jack close the door.  
Jack stepped towards the bed, flopping down onto it with a muffled groan. "Urgghh... Okkkkaaayy.... " He rolled onto his back, staring at the rough ceiling as the dark thoughts drifted to the front of his mind. He closed his eyes, locking himself away in the quiet of his mind, scavenging through memories to find any hints of Mark only doing this for himself. He couldn't think of any... Hell, Mark even told off the most popular girl at school. Maybe that guy from class was just fucking with him... He had to of bee-... _..BZZZZ.. BZZZZ...._  
Jack's eyes shot open, before comprehending the vibration of his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and sat up, seeing that he had been tagged in something on instagram. He opened the notification and stared at the picture that sat there, plastered to his phone. Mixed emotions flooded him. It was him and Mark during lunch, when they were by the tree and Jack was napping on him... He felt his cheeks begin warming in a soft pink blush. Another notification popped up, and he click it. It sent him to a video of Mark telling off that girl. He smiled, watching as Mark defended him. He remembers how safe he felt in that moment. Aware no one would dare touch him as long as Mark was there.  
He couldn't care less about the shitty comments that mocked his vivid green hair, or his piercings. He just kept watching the video over and over until he fell asleep.

 

 

Jack woke up in what he believed was the middle of the night and sleepily pulled himself out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and gave them a few moments to adjust to the darkness before realizing that his phone sat on the bedside table, being charged. He assumed Mark had came in at some point and plugged it in for him, which he appreciated. He stood up and stretched before walking to the door and opening it, peeking out. He scanned the hallway that led to the stairs. He saw no motion so he began walking down it and took a peek into Mark's room.. It was empty.  
He continued down the hall, peeking downstairs and seeing no movement, but saw a dim light source spawn from the kitchen.  
"...Mark?" He said silently, which sounded much louder then intended due to the quiet atmosphere. No response.  
He began making his way downstairs when he heard an annoyed whisper.  
"I don't fucking care what your bitchy self wants. I don't like you and that's final!"  
Jack walked to the kitchen and looked in, catching Mark on the phone, his face seeming distorted with anger.  
"...Mark..?" Jack said again... Mark either not hearing him or ignoring him. "I. Don't. Care. All you are is a little pissy bitch that I want nothing to do with. You stay the fuck away from me. Understand? Good." Mark growled into the phone before hanging up and slamming it onto the table.  
"...M-Mark??" Jack tried again, taking a step forward and was greeted by a fist gripping his wrist.  
"I SAID N-..!" Mark began yelling before he properly processed who Jack was, who in turn stared in fear of Mark, who was tightly gripping Jacks cold wrist. Mark's face immediately dropped to severe regret and worry as his grip on Jacks wrist loosened "Holy shit Jack.. I'm so sorry I didn't realize it was you. I thought you were her.. I thought you were asleep?? I jus-.." Marks babbling was cut off by Jack. "Shhh.. Its ok I understand. You didn't mean to and thats all that matters." Jack gave an understanding smile before he was engulfed in a tight hug. He hugged back, softly nuzzling his face into the crook of Marks neck.  
They remained standing there for a long time in comfortable silence. But Jack was OK with this. Jack previously felt very cold, but quickly warmed up in the comfort and safety of Mark's arms. It had been at least 3 minutes of them standing like this before Jack began doozing off... He would of fallen backwards if Mark hadn't been holding him so close.  
Mark pulled back slightly, confirming Jack had fallen asleep before picking Jack up and making his way back upstairs. Mark stepped into his room, softly setting Jack onto his bed and then proceeded to slip in next to him. Despite Jack being asleep, he immediately cuddled up against Mark, who smiled and closed his eyes. Soon enough they were both fast asleep, each with no clue of the hell that would unleash over the next 24 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for like.. falling from the face of the planet for like three months. I kinda lost motivation so I couldn't bring myself to write. Septiplier is kinda starting to fade but i'll still support it. :) I promise I won't make you guys wait as long for an update again. <3


	15. Good Morning

Jack flinched, awakening to an extravagantly bright sunrise pouring in from the blinds.  
His nostrils were immediately filled with the most enticing of aromas. He reached out awkwardly, feeling around..  
"Mm..Merk..?" He mumbled. He blinked a few times, looking around the empty room.  
He sat up, stretching and running a hand through the tangled green mess. He moved, standing up and wobbling to the door before waking up a bit more and walking more logically down the stairs.  
"Mmmarrkkk..?" He said loudly as he reached the bottom of the stairs and turned towards the kitchen to see Mark cooking eggs, bacon and pancakes.  
Mark caught Jack in his perifual vison. "Oh.. Good morning Jack!" he said in a cheery tone. Jack stared back at him in disbelief "Wot in bloody hell are you doing up so early?" Jack asked in confusion. Mark replied as be began to neatly organize the food onto the plates. "Wellll I though since you literally ate nothing but cereal yesterday, that you'd be hungry. So I got up early to make a big breakfast!" Mark answered.  
Jack smiled gratefully but wished Mark hadn't done that. Mark was up at what.. 1.. 2am? Its currently 6am. That means he only got 4 or 5 hours of sleep. Jack could see the red tint of tire in Marks eyes and immediately felt guilty. If he wasn't here Mark wouldn't of been up so early and he would of gotten more sleep. Jacks self hate was cut short as Mark pulled Jack over to the table. "Eat up!" Mark announced happily as he moved to the fridge to find something for them to drink.  
Jack stared at the perfectly prepared food that laid before him. Scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes.. He picked up his fork and begin to eat, grunting in satisfaction. Mark placed a cup of orange juice beside Jack.  
"Is it good? Do you like it?" Mark asked, an unknown emotion lingering in the words.  
Jack nodded and swallowed.  
"Its amazin'! I've never had a breakfast this good! You are a fantastic cook!" Jack announced, causing Mark to smile. "Really? Thanks.." the unknown emotion vanishing from his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :]


	16. Authors Note- ugh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wowie

Wow  
Hi guys. Um. Sorry for the wait I guess? I wrote like 8 chapters in the ao3 chapter thing and I thought I was hitting post on them all. Turns out I wasn't and as you should know, after 30days the draft gets deleted if it's not posted. I thought they were being posted. But they weren't hhhhhHhhh Soo basically 8 chapters went down the drain. I worked really hard on them because of summer vacation gave me more time and now they're just kinda gone. Wowie. I'll get to work on re-writing the chapters again. I'll get em out as soon as possible. Cya guys soon

 

I'll delete this note after the next chapter is published. This time I'll make sure to hit post lol


	17. Look-Turn-Rumor

Mark and Jack stepped onto campus, other groups looking at them then immediately turning away and whispering. Although this treatment seemed odd to Mark, who would usually be surrounded by girls in mere seconds.. Jack on the other hand was far too familiar with the look-turn-rumor treatment.  
Although Jack was unsure if Mark noticed Rose staring at them then murmuring something to three seemingly 6foot guys that stood around her. Jack shrugged it off, but moved a bit closer to Mark. They walked together in comfortable silence to their first class before taking a seat beside each other.  
Jack had finally began to feel comfortable before his mind shot yesterdays events back to the front of his thoughts. Each quote running through his mind at an agonizingly slow pace. "He doesn't care about you." "Hes only doing this for money." "He plans on humiliating you" Jack nearly started tearing up, but Mark had interrupted his thoughts. "Hey, you ok? You look like you're lost or something." Mark asked, obvious care gently intertwined with his voice. Jack felt immediate reassurance soothe his nerves as he smiled and nodded.  
"Yea, I'm ok. Thanks"


	18. You've Made A Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure anyone even keeps up with the story anymore lol, but thats my fault so shrugggg, Hope whoever reads this enjoy anyways :>

Three periods had passes, and lunch was to begin soon. Only 1minute until the bell dismisses the classes to lunch. Jack didn't care much, Mark's breakfast had filled him up. Jack basically planned on talking to Mark under the tree the entire lunch, and make jokes about the people who tries to sneak pictures, but fail miserably.  
The bell knocked Jack out of his thoughts, a rush of students packing through the door. Mark on the other hand simply stood and waited for Jack to finish packing up his stuff.   
"You ready?" Mark asked with a chuckle.  
Jack responded with a smile and nod.   
They stood only feet from the doorway when another random rush of students ran in.   
'... But there is no 4th perios chem..?" Jack thought before noticing the students start tightly surrounding Mark. "MArk! "mArk" they all said in a disorganized manner. Mark raised his voice above the crowd "hOLD ON! One at a time! I can't understand any of you! " He yelped in confusion. They immediately silenced, one girl that seemed wayyyy too excited spoke up. Jack listened in, despite not being spoken.  
"Mark! Art and Theatre need your help for... S... Something!" The girl yipped, the others smiling and nodding in approval of what she said. Jack narrowed his eyes in suspicion. The girls tone seemed very forced. Almost as if she was a robot who was programmed to say those exact words.  
Mark hadn't seemed to notices the suspicious tone and smiled in appreciation. "Um... How long will it take? " Mark asked, the girl replying with a "Shouldn't take long, but im not sure.." Mark jerked his head towards Jack. "In that case, could Jack tag along?" Mark asked again, Jack began to smile before his smile was immediately cut back as the girl yelled "NO." Her eyes flaring in annoyance before she shook her head and smiled..  
"I mean.. No.. Its   
a very top secret event happening.." Mark sighed.. "Um... I guess I can help. But I'll only stay to help for 10minutes." The group cheered before attempting to drag Mark away. Mark yelled to Jack.  
"Wait by the tree! I'll be there soon!" Jack's face was clearly terrified, spooked about how people would react to him being alone and an easy target again.  
Jack sighed quietly, turning and walking towards the tree by himself.  
  
  
As he walked to the tree his mind kept going to that girl. That girls voice definitely bugged him, but Mark seemed to be ok with it, so Jack just went with it... But.. Somethings just felt... Wrong...  
Very   
Very  
Wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :]


End file.
